


Waiting for the End to Cum

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [37]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Stridercest - Freeform, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave tries to outlast Bro in a fight but Bro wins anyways and returns that strategy when he claims his prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for the End to Cum

Dave thought he was being smart. Bro just thought it was cute. He did have to admit that Dave’s footwork was close to perfect for the entire fight. But did the long marathon bouts of sex teach him nothing about Bro’s stamina? Apparently not as Dave purposefully dragged the fight out, hoping to tire Bro out and gain a win.

Cute.

Bro knew that Dave knew he was in trouble when Bro stopped playing his game and rained blows down that were just as strong and fast as when the strife started. Dave’s defenses however were not nearly as fresh or as clean and let Bro’s sword slip inside just long enough to mark a thin line of red high on the side of his neck. Not dangerous at all but a stinging signal of Dave’s loss. With a groan Dave’s shoulders slump down. Bro takes the confirmation of his win with a deep kiss, grabbing the back of Dave’s hair and pulling him upwards.

“Ya got an hour to clear your schedule for the next twenty-four. Meet me nekkid on the futon. Not a minute later or I’ll take it to forty-eight.”

“Shit fuck,” Dave curses after Bro lets him go. Bro just laughs at him and flashes easily down to the apartment to get his punishment ready.

* * *

He arrives with one minute and thirty-four seconds to spare, or at least that’s what Hal tells Bro with almost a hint of disappointment. Bro tosses the shades away, careful just to slide them neatly to the desk.

“Safewords.”

Dave pales but recites them, “Pineapple, bioshock, alchemist, and eggplant. Were you high when you came up with these? Or did you just pick the nearest object you could find? Though I doubt we’ve ever had an eggplant in the apartment and the only pineapple I can think of would have been on a pizza.”

“Did I say ya could talk?”

“Nope. But you also didn’t say I couldn’t so until you shut me up I’m prolly going to ramble as I am standing here perfectly naked while you are fully dressed on the couch eyeing me like I am the choicest cut of meat hanging with the rest of the prime rumps.”

“C’mere dork.”

“I’m not a dork,” Dave argues as he slips into Bro’s lap, “Dirk’s the dork. I mean his name is just that close, it’s a sign. Just as D’s is so close to dick and damn he has a nice dick but I guess he isn’t a dick often.”

“Jesus fuck, kid. Shut up.”

“Do I have to? Like are you doing the commanding thing or are you banishing me from talking for twen-” He’s interrupted by Bro pulling him down into a kiss. As soon as Bro lets up he’s back at it, “Twenty-four hours because that will be kinda challen-” Bro pulls harshly on his hair, “Challenging, so give me the rules, are words allowed just not rambling or am I restricted to moans, and you can’t forbid mo-” Bro kisses him until he feels like his lips are going to bruise. He takes in a breath as if to continue but is stopped as Bro’s teeth latch onto his bottom lip and bite down. The breath becomes a moan especially as Bro’s gloves cup his bare ass, grabbing and squeezing the soft flesh.

Dave finds himself hardening under the attention. He doesn’t even start rambling the next time Bro lets him up to breath as Bro latches his mouth onto that small scrape on his neck. It stings as Bro sucks on it, reopening the wound. The iron taste counters the sweat still on Dave’s skin from the drawn out fight. Bro’s hands continue to work his ass, keeping just shy of anything too hot. If Dave could prolong a strife, Bro sure as hell can prolong this sexy arrangement.

“Bro...”

“Gettin’ antsy already? Where’s that stamina I saw upstairs? It ain’t been five minutes yet.”

“Bro, just fuck me.”

“Nah.” His teeth tugs at Dave’s neck making him gasp and rock his hips forward against Bro’s jeans. The rough fabric rubbed against his bare skin and only turn him on as he continues to work himself against the slowly growing bulge underneath. Bro makes no movement back except to grip his ass and tug on his earlobe. No matter what Dave does, he doesn’t get more of a reaction. Eventually he tries to reach down and grab at Bro’s polo to pull it up over his head but Bro knocks his hands away. Bro has to grab his wrists and hold them behind his back when Dave tries again and again, even going for his jeans a couple times.

“Bro!”

“Dun be hasty, li’l man.”

“Why do I have to be naked and you dressed? It’s not fair.”

“Who the hell says that it has to be fair?”

Dave whines and rocks his hips and fights against Bro’s grip.

* * *

Bro glances over at Hal’s glasses which helpfully offer the time across the surface. Dave is a writhing mess just from being kisses and caressed for close to a half hour. There is a wet spot on Bro’s shirt from where precum from Dave’s cock has been brushing it in hopes for some friction to get off on. But Bro is more controlled than that. He know what Dave wants and how to keep him from it.

He looks hopeful when Bro reaches down over the edge of the futon, but the expression of his face falling when he sees the cuffs is just priceless. It’s easy to pin him with a twist of a wrist, bending his arms up to the middle of his back just before snapping the cuffs around his forearms in a position that makes all struggle against the bonds useless.

With his arms out of commission, he turns to other weapons. Bro lets him lean forward and kiss his throat. He smacks Dave’s ass whenever he uses too much teeth mixed in with the licks and kisses. It doesn’t quite discourage him. In fact, Dave bites harder, worrying the tendons with his teeth until there is a red mark left behind.

Bro growls at him as he grabs Dave’s hair and pulls him off. Dave just wants to go directly back as the vibrations felt good on his lips. He strains against the tugging on his hair until he has to gasp at the pain.

“Stubborn li’l fucker, ain’t ya?”

“Bro!”

“That the only word ya know? C’mon I taught you better than that.”

“Fuck, let me come. Fuck me. Bend me over and give me your cock.”

“Better,” Bro drawls out.

“Just fucking touch me!”

“Alright.” Dave sobs first in relief and then in frustration as Bro grabs his cock with a gloved hand and start to stroke. The pain from the rough leather is countered by the languid pace Bro seems to want to torture Dave with.

* * *

After the third time that Bro lets go of his cock after working him up even through the slow strokes, Dave cries out, cursing his brother out. Bro can see the idea of headbutting him cross through Dave’s eyes but it’s cast away as Bro brushes a thumb over the head of his cock. Bro glances over at Hal’s clock.

“Ya still got over twenty hours to go, li’l man.”

The look of horror crosses Dave’s face as he makes the connection and realizes what Bro has planned for him.

“Fuck no, oh god no, fuck, damn it, shit. You bloody cock fucker. I hate you, I ha-” The gag slips in between his teeth in the middle of the next word. He glares at Bro as the elder fastens it around his head. Bro checks the tightness with a finger under the band.

“Ain’t too tight for ya?”

Dave just glares down at him with fire in those rubies trying not to answer.

“Could always make it tighter.”

Finally Dave shakes his head in answer, giving Bro approval that the gag was perfectly in place, as if that was ever a question. He tries to continue to curse but his voice is muffled and his tongue just slides wetly against the back of the gag.

* * *

Bro knows the signs when Dave has reached his limit. For now. His eyes are glossy and his skin red all over. Bro undoes the gag and pulls it away then pulls him down into a messy kiss. He takes a nearby towel and wipes all of the drool off of his face and gently massages his jaw and cheeks. He reaches under the futon for a bottle of water, cracking it open and tipping it up to Dave’s lips for him. After several gulps, Bro pulls it away and undoes his arms. Dave groans as his muscles relax. Bro rubs him down with comforting words telling him that he is such a good boy, that he’s doing so well, that he is so hot, that Bro will make him feel so good afterwards.

Dave relaxes into his touches, still hard, but glad that Bro isn’t doing anything more to incite any further reaction. Bro gives him some more water as his arms rest by his sides, his skin tingling with renewed blood flow.

Dave starts to come back a little, nuzzling into Bro’s neck and even kissing his jaw line. Bro gently runs his hands down his sides and back, enjoying the softness after the drawn out teasing.

“Ya okay to keep goin’?”

“Yeah.”

Bro grins at his little brother. Dave doesn’t fight when Bro folds his arms back up into the cuffs. He actually even opens his mouth obediently when Bro lifts up the gag. Only after the clasp is secure does Dave start acting up again, twisting and straining in Bro’s lap. Bro just holds his hips and lets him rut up against Bro with the fire back in his eyes. He catches a whimper as he reaches into his stash of supplies again and makes a show of dripping the lube across his fingers.

* * *

Bro licks his lips at the sight in front of him. Ass up, chest down, face turned and pressed into the cushion. His thighs quiver as Bro touches him lightly in that frustratingly teasing manner he has been employing for the past half hour. Dave tries to wiggle his ass, to coax him into doing something, anything more. He whines as Bro slips his fingers into his stretched ass but refuses to do anything more than tease just past the entrance. The pool of precum threatens to soak through the towel that Bro put underneath his painfully hard cock as Bro almost milks it out of Dave. With his bindings, Dave cannot do anything to relieve the constant pressure on his cock that has been torturously and skillfully applied by his older brother for the past several hours. There is no way to get any friction against his cock or even enough stimulation against his body to trigger his orgasm. Bro seems to have an instinctive grasp on his limits, probably all of the data gathered in their dozen of previous couplings.

* * *

Bro can tell dave is trying to be wary and waiting for the other shoe to drop. Bro has been granting him small pleasures that could set him off at any second. It’s all too easy. A brief spanking to get that nice round ass glowing pink, a chance to let him grind against Bro’s leg though he minded his pace as to try to sneak an orgasm in, a pause to rub his reddened ass and stroke lightly at his balls, and the like. But he maintains tight control over himself as if he knew coming early and unexpectedly would garner worse results than just edging. Bro rewards him for such control and wraps a hot palm around his cock while kneeling behind him. Bro gently pushes his hips to encourage Dave to thrust into his fist.

Dave starts out carefully, knowing that this is a trick, that Bro would not be so kind as to let him come this early, but the way Bro flexes and undulates his fingers around Dave’s length makes him lose his cool.

The moment that Dave lets go and starts mindlessly rutting and making those high choked sounds that indicate how good he must feel, Bro grabs his hips, flips him over, and snaps the leather cock ring around the base of his shaft. The muffled howling just makes Bro grin at him.

* * *

During the next break, Bro once again undoes the gag and cuffs off but does not touch him below the waist. Dave doesn’t reach down and relieve himself either, allowing Bro to play his game as he did win the strife. The sweet kisses and gentle caresses counter the teasing and sharpness Bro uses while on the other side of the session. Dave lets Bro tip cups of water and apple juice up to his lips and feed him bites of dinner to replenish his strength.

Dave knows the break is coming to a close when Bro starts murmuring things in his ear about what is coming up. The promise of fucking Dave into the couch and filling him up makes Dave’s cock jump beyond the bondage, despite the implied denial of Dave’s own orgasm. Bro pauses to catch his eye and wait for that nod before grabbing the cuffs and gag again.

* * *

Dave’s whole body feels like it is on fire as Bro drills into his ass with repetitive full strokes that seemingly hone in on Dave’s prostate and serve only to make it torturous heaven with each slide into his body. Bro’s wider frame is draped over Dave’s narrow hips and back with one arm braced against the couch and the other wrapped around his waist. He rolls against Dave’s ass with a maddening pace that slowly builds up his own pleasure. His tongue laves against the back of his neck tasting the saltiness of prolonged sexual arousal, the leftover dried heat from the strife, and that uniqueness of Dave.

“Aw fuck, Dave, always feel so damn good. Such a tight twink ass. And ya make the prettiest sounds when you’re all strung up and got my dick poundin’ into ya. So gorgeous that I just wanna keep doin’ it until I fill ya up. My personal li’l fuck toy for the day. Sometimes I think ya lose just to get my cock, boy.”

Dave tosses his head but the way his body reacts to the sultry words betrays his denials. Bro just chuckles at him and continues to fuck him with long languid strokes that make Dave’s insides flutter around him. The front of Bro’s thighs brush against the back of Dave’s in a way that feels good to Dave’s heightened sense of touch. Everything feels both incredibly good and incredibly painful in a way that comes right back around to pleasurable.

Dave lets out a low drawn out whine as his body goes through a dry orgasm that leaves no sense of satisfaction as it wrecks his body and makes him tighten up on Bro’s cock. Dave’s trembling tightness pulls Bro over the edge and he comes as Dave cannot. Dave sobs as he feels the throb of Bro’s cock filling him up. Bro keeps rocking against him through his orgasm until he finally pulls back and falls onto his ass.

“Damn, that’s fun.”

Dave whines but stays in place. Not that he could move far with his bindings.

“And damn that’s a good sight,” Bro muses as he surveys Dave’s used ass with just a bit of his cum threatening to dribble out. Milky thighs quiver under red cheeks as Dave shifts against the feeling of wetness and emptiness. “‘bout time for a break, but first...” Bro trails off as he reaches blindly for something under the futon. His fingers wrap around a familiar black object with a grin. It’s not very large but will definitely do the trick. Bro glances it over and makes sure it is clean before pressing the tip of the butt plug into Dave’s ass which greedily takes in the swell of rubber and closes down on the tapered end that flares out again in a flat handle that curves along his crack.

Dave’s wail is pitiful as he realizes what Bro just used on him. Another toy that he wouldn’t be able to take off during the break periods. Dave wonders if he could actually take the remaining hours.

But true to his word, Bro immediately grants him a break, quickly removing the cuffs and gag and pulling Dave upright. He massages the sore muscles and gets Dave some more liquids to drink.

“Wanna take a nap?” Bro asks as he tips Dave’s chin up with a gently finger. Dave blearily nods with a tinge of hope that is crushed with Bro’s next words, “No touchin’ yourself. Just catchin’ some winks, not indulgin’ your wet dreams.” Dave nods again. “Alright, what will be comfy for ya?”

Dave doesn’t answer directly but just pushes Bro’s shoulders down. Dave settles across his chest with his head just above Bro’s heartbeat and his hips just below the junction of Bro’s legs to let his heavy cock hang without too much pressure. Bro strokes his hair and lets the post coital glow over take him.

* * *

Dave throws his head back against the cushions as Bro once again uses soft touches and light teasing to drive him insane. His wrists aren’t tied together but chained to the futon’s frame above his head. The gag is fully in place but doesn’t do much to stifle the volume of Dave’s moans.

Bro glances over at the time highlighted on the extra pair of shades on the desk. Three quarters of the way though. He catches a glimmer of a red light and smirks to himself. He’d have to review the footage that Hal is recording later.

He returns his focus to his younger brother writhing underneath him as he presses two fingers against the toy, pushing it deeper before pulling it to its widest point. He lets it go and watches as Dave’s body pulls it right back in.

“Ya got a greedy li’l ass there, Davey. Don’t wanna let go of the toy. But ya gotta give it up if ya want another load up your ass.” Dave just rolls his eyes back as an answer. Bro doesn’t make good on his threats and just sits there playing with the plug, slowly fucking him with the black silicon. “Wonder what Dirky would say if he saw you like this? Or if D would be jealous of ya? But it’s prolly better they dun learn the lesson from ya so I can do this with them when they try to pull a stunt like ya did and try to fuck with me. I’d let ya watch and maybe even participate. Whatcha think?” Dave moans with a toss of his head. “I’ll take that as a ‘god yes Bro you are a god among men’ or something along the likes.” Dave groans at Bro’s self grandeur but really can’t find room to complain as Bro finally tugs the plug all the way free.

Bro sets the lube and cum slicked surface down on a towel even as his fingers rub at the sore muscles of Dave’s ass.

“Ya really have such a cute butt, Davey. So nice and fuckable.”

In a flash, Bro has his legs up on his shoulders and his dick halfway buried. Dave’s back arches up off the couch in pained pleasure.

* * *

Bro gives him a full break after fucking Dave to completion, carefully working Dave down from the edge enough to safely take off the cock ring when Dave uses the ‘break’ hand signal. Dave was panting, “Alchemist,” as soon as his gag came off but Bro took his time which had Dave cursing him before he was freed to race to the bathroom. Well, as much as he could race while limping and stumbling on shaky legs and with a just fucked ass. Bro just smirks and gets the equipment for the next stage ready before making Dave some scrambled eggs for breakfast.

* * *

Dave willingly gets back into position after stealing a passionate kiss from Bro before Bro puts all of the trapping back on from cock ring to cuffs to leg spreader to gag. Dave’s body fights how the bar traps his knees from closing and he both relishes and dreads the way he feels too vulnerable. His eyes widen as he watches Bro pull out the newest addition, a small vibrating egg and a soft sleeve. He whines sharply as Bro pushes it against the tender spot just underneath the head of his cock, holding it there as Bro flicks through the remote control’s settings. Bro doesn’t pull it away as he slips the sleeve over the end of Dave’s dick and tucks the vibe underneath to hold it in place. Bro takes his hands away and runs through the speeds again, the higher half causing Dave to launch up off the futon as if he could get away from the device.

Bro takes it back down to a low setting before giving another once over to all of Dave’s accessories to make sure nothing is pinching or cutting off blood circulation.

“Got some admin work to do on the sites so you’re just gonna sit pretty for a little while while I do that. Make sure to keep up the sweet noises for me, otherwise I’m gonna get bored.” Bro toys with the remote once more before pulling on a pair of sweats and sitting down at his computer.

As he commanded, Dave makes all sort of noises from behind the gag for the next hour.

* * *

Bro notices that Dave has gone awfully quiet as Bro wraps up the last of the emails. He flips the remote to the max and gets a reassuring squeal of pleasure. Bro shuts down the computer and walks over to Dave. From the looks of it, he can’t take much more but as Bro glances at the clock again, he doesn’t have to.

“Davey, Davey, sweet Davey. Ya think ya could watch your mouth for me and be a nice boy for me? Will you behave, sweetheart?”

Dave looks up at him with glazed over eyes and nods, slowly at first and then enthusiastically as desperation seeps through his consciousness and realizes that he might be able to come early if he is good enough.

“Oh tha’s my good boy,” Bro coos at him as he undoes the strap, tossing the gag away before taking a kiss from Dave’s sore, swollen lips. “So good in fact, that I got a treat for ya.” Bro drops the sweats and kicks them to the side. He picks up the lube and Dave almost complains about another round of fucking on his ass before he catches himself. His cock throbs anyways as Bro pours the lube over his fingers. His eyes go wide however when instead of touching him, Bro reaches around to prep himself.

Even if he hadn’t pledge obedience, Dave wouldn’t have been able to find words.

He is still speechless as Bro settles over his hips, slipping the vibrator and the sleeve off before slicking up Dave’s cock with the lube left on his hand. Dave is so hard that Bro hardly needs to guide him as Bro sinks down. Dave’s eyes roll back into his head as Bro’s heat envelops him, his moans unfettered by the gag.

Bro starts off slowly to get used to being fucked instead of doing the fucking. Dave below him is an absolute mess, softly mumbling to himself that he has obviously died from over-sex-posure or this is a dream because it feels to fucking good to be real. Bro just smirks down at him before taking another kiss. He gently speeds up his hips, bouncing and rolling on Dave’s cock. He builds up steam until his own moans join Dave’s. When Bro feels he is at the edge with Dave bucking up into him, Bro reaches down and unsnaps the leather strap from around Dave’s cock. He comes instantly with a scream.

The shear pleasure and pain from the release after close to twenty-four hours of edging makes Dave’s vision white out and he is sure he passes out as Bro continues to ride. Dave faintly picks up his brother’s grunts as Bro comes across his chest. He is totally unaware of Bro undoing everything and cleaning him up and even getting him some water. All he knows is pleasant oblivion.

* * *

Bro watches Dave carefully to make sure he didn’t actually over do it, but all signs point to good as Dave finally stirs from where he is curled up against Bro’s chest as they lay together on the futon.

“Ya good, li’l bro?”

“Hate you.”

“Yeah, you’re good.”

Dave doesn’t give him the pleasure of an answer and just snuggles deeper into Bro’s warmth and lets his body relax and recover from the previous day. He makes a mental note to never try drawing out a fight again but possibly suggesting the idea to Dirk or D before making it his goal to sleep for the next three days.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
